Bissoon Shadows Of The Damned
'Chapter 4: The Final Chapter' 'Background: ' You are Garcia Hotspur, the coolest demon hunter this side of a Tarantino film. Your the best so the demon lord Fleming steals your girlfriend and takes her to hell. Your a bit emo about it. 'Objective:' Kill the evil demon lord who stole the love of your life and made your life a living hell, literally. 'Walkthrough' You have finally met one on one with Fleming, head to the top of the stairs to get this main event started. Fleming is a fairly tough boss, however around the room are several ammo boxes that will refill over the course of the battle. Boss: Fleming To start off the fight Fleming uses a red lightning attack that will be indicated by his glowing eyes. These attacks are easily dodged and leave him open, use your HotBoner and shoot at his head or body. Fleming will open his Jacket during the fight and revel your girlfriend inside him, so make sure you don't shoot her or the battles over. After a few shots Fleming will spin in a circle, slam his pole and proceed to throw out an energy wave. This energy wave is also easily dodged, so just dodge and keep shooting. The battle starts getting tricker a bit from here. Watch out when Fleming opens up his jacket to summon darkness, the darkness will drain your life . Make sure to dodge Flemings attacks and shoot the goat lamps above you to quickly dispel the darkness. Keep shooting with the HotBoner and SkullBlaster and you will notice cracks in Flemings armor. After a while the cracks grow and Fleming will be stunned, when his head is lowered use the HotBoner and use a sticky bomb on one of the cracks. Once you use the sticky bomb Fleming will explode in to three parts that fly around. Pull out the Dentist to lock on to his legs that will be glowing red and let loose with some firepower. This will destroy the first part of his body. Fleming is now a bit pissed and will come at you faster and with a few more attacks. Watch out for his death ray attack, when this is used circle around him and dodge. Fleming will also utilize a forcefield, however this forcefield has three holes in it so you can just send a SkullBlaster shot in to it. After you destroy his forcefield he will use a death ray attack so be careful. Keep shooting and he will show his cracks again, when his head is down shoot his with a sticky bomb. After he breaks into several parts use the Dentist and target the floating red mass. After you destroy portion two of Fleming he will be faster and also utilize a darkness hand attack from his jacket. Dodge the hand, but if you do get caught you will be pulled in to a dark void and you need to escape. To escape just run through the darkness dodging enemies and go to the door on the right that is cracked. Keep shooting until Fleming cracks again, once again use the sticky bomb to blow him up followed by using the Dentist to target the red floating demon part. This should be the end of Fleming just dodge the final demon stuff he spews out at you in the end and you home free. So that chapter was called the final one, Im not spoiling but I think the game just trolled us. You got one last battle left and guess who its with. Im just going to say shes kinda hot and you kinda love her. What a twist indeed. thumb|400px|left|An amazing game with a great story